City of Haze
by Thera Andrews
Summary: city of haze takes place not long after the last book, city of glass. i am changing none of the characters and i am interpreting some of the plot differently. i do not own this series, cassandra clare does.


Simon awoke to the sun glaring into his eyes as he stretched and glared right back through the window. He flopped back onto his mattress with a slight thud and buried himself in the sheets with a mumble. A good fifteen minutes later he managed to drag himself out of his bed and shuffled towards his bathroom, rubbing his eye tiredly as he turned the faucet on. He reached into the cabinet to snag some face wash and put a little water with the creamy cleanser into his palm; then began to scrub away at his face. Simon then splashed his face clean of any left over soapy residue and peered at himself in the mirror, resting his hands on the edges of the sink he sighed.

"Pale as fuck, no heart beat, not alive." He muttered to himself with an odd sense of finality.

Just as soon as the words exited his lips, the remembrance of that night, the one that changed his life forever. When he went back to that hotel to seek answers, only to become what he was dreading with a certainty. He remembered Clary face when he came after with a thirst and a mind that's lost. He couldn't control himself. It was like being in your own body with someone else taking the wheel and steering you wrong. He loathed that feeling and as much as he loathed it, he was glad someone was there to prevent him from doing something he'd regret for the rest of his now immortal life. He took a deep breath to release his mind from the unpleasant memory of that night and ran a hand through his dark hair. He turned on the shower, shucked his pajama bottoms and stepped into the warm spray of water.

After the norm of regimen in the shower he hopped out and dried himself off with a small quirk of a smile in the mirror, "Least I'll never have to shave again." He grinned, grazing his hand along the curvature of his chin and jawline.

"Simon! Food's ready!" His mother hollered from the other end of the house.

"Be there when I'm dressed, mom!" He returned in a similar volume to ensure she'd hear.

He remembered the day her "came out" about being a vampire to his mother, not that was quite an event. At first? She was upset, tearful and confused - she didn't want to believe it to be true at all. It took her weeks to truly accept it, but for a boy his age to show no signs of aging was really hint enough for his mother. She didn't kick him out, she didn't ask a lot of questions and to this day she barely even mentions. He can go in the sun without harm and he can live a fairly normal life for the most part... Well, maybe for the next few years he can and after that he'd have to sort out some method to explain his lack of aging and growth. But he did not plan to worry about any of that right this moment.

Simon now rummaged through his drawers to find some beat dark denim jeans to wiggle into with ease and an old Lynard Skynard t-shirt to shrug into. He'd original suggested unnecessary contacts to his mom, but now that she knew he neither the contacts nor his beloved nerdy glasses. Some days he did miss himself, who he was and what he'd always been; but, he'd grown to love what he was now. He was still Simon Lewis. Just with a few changes and upgrades. He was plenty happy that tonight was a date with Maia, who was a Werewolf. Yes, Simon Lewis was a daywalking Vampire who was dating a girl who changed at the full-moon to a giant wolf. And he didn't care, it didn't matter to him. His life had been far from normal for years now and it was becoming truly more of an adventure each day that passed. He was happy, albeit just years prior this was nothing he could have ever dreamed up up, let alone foreseen in any way.

He ruffled his hair a little before heading down to follow the aromatic, delicious smell of his mother's cooking. He didn't actually need the nutritional sustenance of everyday human food anymore, but it wasn't like it tasted of nothing or that it was poisonous. He kind of really ate it for the sake of his mother's sanity. He wasn't quite sure if she'd be able to be handling her son as a Vampire to begin with, but to just stop eating? Now that would make her worry herself out of her limited sanity on the subject.

"Hello honey!" His mother said and smiled brightly as she set down a plate of pancakes.

"Hey mom, how are you today?" He set to the meal before him.

"Long day ahead but I'll get through it. I heard from Clary that you've got another date tonight with that Maia girl...?" She quirked a brow with an inquisitory air about her.

"Mmm hmm, band's got a show tonight and then we're gonna do a little party thing after, she's coming along," He smiled as he stuffed some of the delicious fluffy pancake into the appropriate hatch on his face.

His mother didn't know about Maia's "werewolf" thing and he had no plans to tell her for the moment. The poor woman has enough to deal with when it came to his own dispositions. He and his band had somehow lasted since and they didn't seem too bothered by his new Vampiric status, as it had no effect for daylight practice or shows. Some of the guys actually, when he'd told them, had so many questions that he barely knew what to even say to some of them. Some of the questions were about sex, which he was still not experimenting with for the sake of being appropriate with Maia. Though, what can you expect from the combination of various myths and legends, and teenage boys, right?

He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek as he finished off the last of his shortstack, thanked her and bid her farewell. He's be in late and he made sure to let her know not to wait up for him. He was really hyped for band practice followed by a show and a party-date situation with Maia. He always missed her when they were apart and it always surprised him that it did. For the longest time he'd been so ready to assume he'd never be over Clary and never be able to provide Maia the relationship she deserved. But somehow, everything and he meant everything worked out.

Clary was happily with Jace, and part of him was very happy they'd turned out unrelated. Alec was in quite the relationship with that flamboyant warlock Magnus. And he wasn't sure of Isabelle's official status, but she seemed happy enough, that was good by him. But all of them had been through a tragedy that not a soul would be the same and they all knew it. After things in the Glass City? They'd all changed both in terms of growing and in their minds, forever.

He slide his hands into his pockets as he left the house, peering up at the sun with slightly squinted eyes and a soft sigh. He had a wonderful day ahead and he was more than happy to actually enjoy it.


End file.
